Triforce Academy
by WhiskersChica
Summary: Triforce Academy has started it's new year. Students, old and new are returning to learn what they can form this great school. What adventures will they go on and what challenges will they face? This is my attempt at taking my favorite video game series and making it modern-like. Some of the Characters are mine and some belong to Nintendo.


Triforce Academy

Part 1

Triforce Academy is a very well-known school in Hyruliea. It was the start of a new school year. Students were walking about all over campus meeting up with old friends and making new ones. There were students walking through the halls, talking and finding new places to hang out and their classes for the year. There were also students looking for their dorm rooms and meeting their roommates. Triforce Academy was a very interesting high school.

The orientation ceremony for returning students and new students coming in was going to start soon. Once the Students had found their classrooms and Dorm room, they all went to the main theater hall for the ceremony. As the students flowed in from outside, they all took their place in their class sections. All the grades had their own class color and symbol. 9th grade was Green and the symbol was an Emerald (Kokiri's), 10th grade was Red and the symbol was a Ruby (Goron's), 11th grade was Blue and had the symbol of a Sapphire (Zora's), and the 12th grade class's color was Gold and the symbol was the Triforce itself. The symbols for the classes were worn by the students in the form of an armband that they had to wear at all times. The uniforms also where the color of each class but there are some students that don't wear the class uniforms. The rule on uniforms for Triforce Academy was that the students don't really have to wear the class uniforms; they could wear their favorite color if they wanted to just as long as there was accents of the class color in the uniform and they wore their arm band.

Students kept flowing in from outside the Hall and taking their seats for the ceremony. Link Orden, a 12th grade student with a green uniform that had gold accents walked over to the 12th grade section of the hall. He found a seat to sit in by a very dark looking boy. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and the boy turned to look at Link. The boy had black hair with white sprinkled throughout it and copper and silver eyes. He wore a Gray and black uniform with golden accents.

Link pointed to the chair next to the boy, "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "Go for it, I don't mind." He replied in a rough voice. Link sat down in the chair and held out his hand to the boy. "I'm Link Orden, Don't think I have seen you here before, are you a transfer student?" The boy took Links hand a shook it once and nodded. "I am Luka Zaira, and yes, I transferred from Kakariko High."

"Well welcome to Triforce Academy and pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Like wise and thanks." Luka said. He turned back to face the stage in the hall.

Students where still flowing in and taking their seats in the right class zones. It was almost time for the ceremony, the lights in the Hall where starting to dim. Students were trying to take their places as fast as they could.

Zelda Hylian, an 11th grade student had taken her place next to her best friend, Yuukanna A. Richards. They had been best friends since Zelda had moved back to Hyruliea. Zelda and Yuukanna had transferred to Triforce Academy over the summer from Nyrue High. Yuukanna's Mother, Marked, had pulled many strings to get them into Triforce Academy. Marked was a well-known professor at Hyrule University.

Yuukanna's younger brother, Ohma K. Richards, was also going to Triforce Academy. He was starting in 9th grade this year so he was in the 9th grade zone with his green uniform on. Ohma was the youngest out of his family. He had 3 older sisters, one being in college, one going to another school, and one going to the same school he did.

Ohma was siting next to a young, dark brown haired beauty named Azkadillya Gael. She was just starting high school as well. Azkadillya had her long Dark brown hair in a Ponytail down her back. She looked so excited to be her at Triforce Academy. She had her green uniform on and was ready for the ceremony.

All the students had filed in to the hall by now. The lights had fully dimed and the spotlight came on and shown on a podium on the stage. There stood a woman with bright blonde hair. Her eyes where like sapphires and the white dress she wore was lit up by the spot light. She smiled as she looked out to the crowd. "Welcome students, returning and new to Triforce Academy." She said in a warm and kind voice. "I am Headmistress Hylia Powers, and this is the Vice Headmaster, Demise Fern." She moved aside to show a gruff looking man with black skin and fiery hair. He Smiled and bowed his head.

Headmistress Hylia then turned back to the students. "Our Dean here at Triforce Academy is Mr. Ganondorf and our Co-Dean is Mr. Ghirahim. They handle trouble on campus so don't cause any or you will have to answer to them." Hylia said. She then moved aside to show another gruff looking man with orangeish hair and a black suit on. The man next to him was a bit skinnier with white hair and a mahogany suit. They both bowed their heads and smiled to the students.

Hylia smiled and turned back to the students. "Our teachers here at Triforce Academy take great pride to teach each and every one of you to be the best you can be and to learn all that you can. I implore you to challenge yourselves and take pride in the skills you learn here while at Triforce Academy. At the end of every quarter, you will each be tested on what you have learned so study as best you can and work towards what you want to accomplish." Hylia Smiled to the students. "I wish you all luck and good tidings." She waved to the crowd and walked off stage. The Students clapped as she walked of stage.

The ceremony ended and the students flowed out of the hall to their Orientation classes. At Triforce Academy, every student had to go to an orientation class. All the students went to their classes in a hurry.

Link arrived in his class. As he walked into the classroom, he saw Luka was there already. Link walked over to where Luka was sitting. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Luka looked to him. "Oh sure." Luka nodded. Link sat down. Moments later, after the students had settled, the instructor walked in. She was wearing something close to battle gear and had a staff in her hand. "Good morning class, I am Lady Impa, the swords-mastery instructor here at Triforce Academy. I will be teaching you how to fight and to never be a coward." She looked to all the students. She pointed her staff at Link. "You there, what is your name?" Link was caught a bit off guard. "Um, Link Orden, Ma'am." He said. "Well, Mr. Orden, How would you parry a lunge?" She glared at Link with searing red eyes. Link gulped and opened to speak. "Uh, I am not sure…Ma'am." He said. Impa looked at him. "Well, you will be working hard won't you, Mr. Orden." She said. Link nodded.

Impa walked away and Link let out a sigh of relief. "Whew…that was…tense." He said to himself." Next to him Luka nodded. "Dude, you got the easy end, I have heard that Lady Impa is a very strict instructor." Link looked to Luka. "No kidding." They nodded to each other. Link then looked to Lady Impa again.

"In this class you will be tested to your braking points. You will learn skills in here that will give you an edge in the quarter test and will learn what it takes to be the best sword fighter there is. You will learn what is means to be in a fight and how to read your opponent's movements and when to strike." Lady Impa walked around giving her speech as the students listened.


End file.
